


Our Fates Intertwined - A Crossmare Story

by xSilentMidPlayz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentMidPlayz/pseuds/xSilentMidPlayz
Summary: It all started when a group of skeletons were taken, taken away from their homes, forced to be tested on. ..Soon enough, of course, they had escaped, and well that was it, end of story. ..Right..? ..It was time for our happily ever after- We were free...I guess not...Would you join us, on this journey? With these characters, with these skeletons. See if they'll finally be able to live the happily ever after they've dreamed of.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue(?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was really terrible, so I understand if you hate it. I tried, and most characters will probably be OOC [Out Of Character]. I'm not good at canon personalities, so keep that in mind. I am not doing canon personalities, and instead, using my own personalities. Please don't be too harsh on me, I'm not the best of a writer. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day, or whatever time it is right now for you. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and I might be late to making chapters sometimes. Most of the time, I just have trouble trying to find motivation, or ideas on what to write about, so please be patient.

..It all started from a death, a death of a family member.  
. . .  
Chara

He- ..He was slaughtered, right before my eyes. ..Chara, was like a brother to me.. ..Being unable to stop it, and instead, be forced to witness it, was hell for me.  
"..You're next, shouldn't you be happy to be with him?"  
..I shook my head. ..I wanted to be able to live the life Chara wouldn't have been able to, it was a promise. ..A promise we made. ..If one of us died, we'd live on. Not in sorrow, but to actually live a good life.  
"..Cross! Watch out!"

..Who was-.

..I was shoved to the side, watching as Nightmare had taken the hit for me, causing me to freeze as I watched as he fell on the ground, blood seeping through his clothes. ..I was too scared to do anything. "..Cross..! ..Run! Go!" ..And with that, I watched as his eye lights flickered to nothing, his entire body going limp. ..Scared, I ran, ran as fast as I could- Farther than I thought I'd ever be able to. Running, running past trees- ..Did I forget to mention we were in a forest? ..Whoops. ..But I continued running, trying to get them off my trail. ..I still needed to live, to live for them. ..I want to avenge them, but right now is a bad idea. I should wait first. Continuing to run- Until, of course, my luck, I fell over a branch, flopping onto the ground. ..Now I would've been like 'oof', of course, if my life wasn't on the line! Quickly getting up, attempting to run, when I felt something touch my hood, forcing me to be stuck, soon enough getting kicked back onto the ground. ..God dammit. "..Did you really think you could escape-? ..I don't think so." 

..You see, me and Nightmare had met in an old science lab. Having grown fond of each other, we escaped, as well as a few of our other friends. ..They disappeared at one point, trying to stay low. ..I just didn't want to do whatever they wanted anymore- ..Me and Nightmare promised each other we'd live a happy life together. That we'd be able to be free, away from these- psychos! ..And that was taken away from me the moment Nightmare died. ..God dammit. ..Watching as the tears started streaming down as I panted softly, shutting my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. ..And pain, I got. ..I screamed- ..It felt like I was burning! Every inch of me feeling like it's been stabbed, only to be put back together again. ..What was going on? Why wasn't I dusting yet? ..Opening up my eyes, to see an unbelievable sight. ..They had- ..my soul.. ..In their hands. ..It was being held by red strings. ..I couldn't help but notice how similar it was to Error's strings.. ..But, what surprised me even more, was that my weird soul, that was combined with Chara's, had been attempting to go apart from each other. ..There was a bit of dust, but something was keeping it together. ..No wonder the pain. ..Moving my attention up, I noticed a bit of Nightmare's goop on top, looked like it was stuck there. "..Now this will make it very easy for us. ..You guys now share a soul- This means that with the break of this, you guys are both DEA-" ..The guy choked out his blood, falling to the ground limp shortly after. Soon enough, everyone else was dead. ..Huh- "..C'mon, Cross. We don't have much time." ..Nightmare-!? ..He- ..I took in a shaky breath, standing back up, and pulling him into a hug. "..Cross-" "..I know." ..It seems our souls were now stuck together in a way. ..We always wanted to be one, but let's just hope life won't get too hard now. ..I sighed, letting go off the hug, and holding his hand, intertwining our fingers. Watching as everything went dark for a moment, before appearing right back at base. Er- House? ..Oh well. 

We lived somewhere, yeah, and lucky for us- Nobody has ever found it. We don't invite anyone over either. Just me, and Nightmare. Just us. I was about to say something, considering Nightmare was still bleeding, when he wrapped his tentacles around me, using his other hand to gently caress my cheek. "..Cross, I'll be fine. You should go to sleep." "..But you're hurt- ..and.." ..I yawned, failing to fight against the sleepiness, having not noticed how tired I actually was during all that, considering I was more focusing on trying to live. "..G'night, Nighty.." ..I managed to say, before fully slipping into the dream world. 

.

.

.

~ Dream Begin ~

..I blinked for a few moments, looking around, hatred clear in my eyes, focused towards them. ..They had hurt me all my life, separated me from my family- And from what I saw, I could tell it wasn't just me. They did it to everyone they saw. ..Just watching as the newbie, Blue, had been dragged away in tears, struggling to try to get free. ..I remember Error saying that he was quite fond of the newbie, actually. ..Wonder how he's doing. ..I recall Ink and Dream saying the same, saying that they wanted to form some group to stop this when they get free, and wanted to invite Blue. ..I could only do nothing, sitting in my cell of a room. ..Honestly, this was terrible. ..I shakily moved my hand up, seeing all the scars they've given me, and moved towards my neck, flinching as I accidently touched an old wound, noticing how it had still hurt. ..Instead, I just felt to the side. ..There was a sort of a collar on every one of us, a tracker imbedded as well. ..It was meant for them to be able to tell who's who, and where we are at any moment in time. At the moment, we were unable to figure out how to get it off, but we had ideas. We were told once by one of them that the moment it doesn't detect a life form around it, it alarms the others. That is, unless they had killed that person themselves. ..So, if we did find a way, it'd be too risky. We'd most likely have to take a risk. ..We've had a few volunteers to take that risk, and possibly die, but I just felt scared. Every single person I've ever met here, besides them, was a friend to me- Family even! ..It just hurt knowing we'd have to sacrifice them. ..I really didn't like the idea- ..But it was either that, or we would die trying. ..It's one sacrifice, compared to everyone dying. ..I just hope it'll be a success, that we can all escape. ..Hearing the footsteps coming closer towards me, I hissed, backing away towards the wall, glaring as their face came into view from the small window. "..C'mon, Crossy, it's your turn now." ..My eyes widened, freezing. ..It was my turn..? ..But no- There'd usually be a schedule- No..! "..What's wrong, Crossy?" ..I don't.

..I blinked.

..No no no no no- I was at the testing chambers! Noo! Screaming as the overwhelming pain hit me hard, tears immediately streaming down my face. ..It hurt so much.. 

~ Dream End ~

..I blinked once more, waking up in our bedroom, sleeping against Nightmare. ..Huh. ..Memories. ..This was honestly why I didn't like sleeping much. Hm, I guess the wound healed. ..I sighed, just relaxing against him once more, and watching as the sleep overcame me. Knowing very well I had woke up way too early. 

..I hope we'll find the others, to be able to help them, and finally be able to live a happy life. The dream we always wanted to.

.

.

.

What we didn't know, was that it was going to happen soon. ..Very soon. And were we prepared-? ..Hell no.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke at a sudden crash, slowly getting up, noticing how Nightmare had still stayed asleep during that. ..Huh. But where did that crash come from then? I wasn't sure. Sighing, I got up, slipping on some shoes, and going towards the direction of the sound of the crash. Turns out that it had came from the front, and so I opened the door. Not really thinking much- ..Except I was hit with that sudden wake up when I saw a portal closing- ..It was THEM. ..Looking down at what had crashed onto the porch, my eyes had widened in horror. ..It was Dream- ..And he was badly hurt. God dammit. But this meant they were chasing him down. Realizing this, I took a deep breath, bringing Dream in, and setting him gently on the couch. Using our medical supplies to try to heal him as best as I could. There were scratches everywhere, and he had lost a lot of blood. We'd have to make sure to get him proper treatment soon enough. But since we didn't have much, we wouldn't be able to do it all. ..But they saw our AU. That means they know where we are now. Thinking about this, I noticed that Nightmare had woken up, shocked at the sight of a bandaged up still bleeding Dream that was on our couch. "..Is that-" "..Yeah, it is." ..Soon enough, he ran over, checking, and making sure that he was okay. "..I saw them, they had been chasing him down. ..It means they now know where our AU is." ..He looked scared for a moment there- ..Scared that we could go back. ..I knew that feeling. Sighing once more before looking over towards him. "..Look, we should start packing. Once Dream wakes up, we could start just going on a trip to find some other place that'd work, alright?" ..He only nodded. He was probably trying to stay strong, despite it being hard to in this situation. I couldn't blame him, I was the same. Taking in a deep breath, we had went off, starting to pack everything. Checking with each other to make sure we had everything. We had packed the things into some sort of backpack, except we'd had something to hold things better. Opening up a portal to a place we sometimes call our inventories, and placing the things in there. It'd be easier for us to move around without the weight of everything, and we'd be able to carry a lot. After that, we just waited for Dream to wake up, taking in a sigh of relief when he had shifted slightly. No sooner then that, he had slowly opened his eyes, his eye lights slightly dull, but brightening once he saw us, pulling us into a hug immediately. Of course, Dream had been hurt recently, so I couldn't help but be worried about him. "I'm so glad I saw you guys again!" He said, happy tears streaming down, flinching slightly from the obviously still there pain. "..Ow." ..Yep. "Anyways- They were following you, which means they know where we are now. We've already packed our stuff, and we're planning to just leave, to find some other place that'd be good." ..He nodded, understanding. Nightmare, just waiting for us so he could open the portal, seeming sort of tense. ..Yeah, anything actually could happen, so we had to be prepared. We had made sure to give a bit of some HP food for Dream, so he'd be able to heal, and such. It ended up helping him. He had also ended up telling us more things about them. Apparently, they had more technology. Having grown more advanced, this meant our risks of dying, or going back, were even higher. ..We had to be careful. Taking a deep breath, watching as Nightmare made the portal, and walked through, along with Dream, and Nightmare after, closing the portal from behind. 

~ 2 Hours Of Traveling Later ~

"We should pr-" I started, deciding that we should get a break, when all of a sudden, I hear something, and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. "HELP!" ..Who- I moved a bit closer to where I heard it, being as careful as I could, noticing the others following too. Once my back was to a tree, I sneaked my head out, noticing how it leaded to be a bit of a small open area. ..I wasn't expecting what I saw. My eyes widening. And from what I could tell, everyone else was shocked too. ..There they were, Ink and Blue. ..Ink was unconscious on the ground, blood all over the place, and Blue was hurt as well- He was being threatened by them. ..Fuck..- Being as careful as I could to try not to make out a sound. They weren't dust yet, so I could only hope we'd be able to save them both in time. ..It's just- How do we take them down..? I glanced over at Nightmare, realizing what he was planning, and nodded, except we'd have to be quiet. Whispering to Dream about the plan. We were gonna try to knock them unconscious, and then Nightmare would dust them with his tentacles. ..He seemed hesitant, but there wasn't exactly another way. ..He was scared of causing a death. I knew that much. ..Taking a silent deep breath, and going in. There were two of them, actually. One of them was examining Ink, while the other was threatening Blue. ..I'd be lying if I said I didn't grow fond of Blue either- He was just so nice. It'd be terrible if something where to happen to him. And with that, we both used a pressure point kind of technique that we taught each other back in you know where. We were testing around, and accidently made one of the others immediately go unconscious. We learned a lot that day. I needed to keep in mind to teach the others as well. With that, they both went unconscious. We gently put them back on the ground, and watched as both of them basically got stabbed by Nightmare's tentacles, turning into dust soon after, and watching as it flew through the wind. I noticed Dream had been praying for them before moving his attention back to the others. He just was one of those people who had such a kind heart, in such a cruel world. Sighing, and walking over towards Blue, making sure he was okay. "..C-Cross-..?" He asked, so brokenly, so scared. "..Hey, Blue. Are you alright?" I smiled softly towards him, trying to be as comforting as I could. "..Yeah- I just have a few scratches and such. ..Ink on the other hand..-" He trailed off. ..I only got more worried, just glancing over towards Ink, before being relieved to see that Dream was healing him. That was good. Opening up my 'inventory', and using a bit of our medical supplies to help Blue, and then walking over towards Dream, handing enough over that'd be good for Ink. From the looks of it, he wasn't doing too well. After a bit of talking, we decided on taking a break for today, making a bit of like a camp. Ink had woken up some time ago, informed by Blue about what was going on, and just went back to sleeping. It'd help with his healing, anyways. We were just talking about things, eating a bit of the food we had brought, when we suddenly heard a rustle of leaves. Dream glared at where it was, just trying to make sure whatever it was didn't go into the medical tent, as in the tent that Ink was currently in. Our eyes had widened in shock- This was the 2nd to 3rd surprise today. There he was, his back facing us. He had been walking backwards, most likely being followed by someone, not noticing us- But there he was- ..Error. From the absolute silence, everyone was just as surprised as me. Though, Error seemed not to notice us. ..What was- And that's when I saw it. Two of them were right there, chasing after Error. Looks like he wasn't alone- Of course, lucky us, because he had gotten strings from a certain, 'experiment'. And with that, they were a threat no longer, turning to dust the moment he had wrapped his strings around them, crushing them into a harmless pile, flying away from the wind. ..It looked like he was running for awhile, considering he was now taking in a few breaths, looking pretty out of breath. Dream had relaxed moments ago, now just worried about him. ..It was possible he had gotten hurt too- But from the looks of it, he hadn't, and that was relieving as it is. If he was getting chased all this time, that must've been terrible. He glanced over towards us- Except he didn't move his attention. His eye lights widening when he realized it was us, tears gathering in his eyes. "..G-Guys-..?" He stuttered out, as if he didn't believe we weren't really here, and I wouldn't blame him. Hell, it was so possible we were dead, that you couldn't really be sure. "..Hey, Error." I simply said, smiling softly at him. He walked over towards us, allowing us to have a bit of a little reunion. Talking a bit, catching up with what he had missed. Of course, Ink had gotten better. It was still a bit sore, but it was all mostly healed now. It was the same case for Dream, too. We had shared a bit of food to Error, just glad our small screwed up of a family was slowly all coming back together. ..I could only hope that none of them had died so far, though. It was too risky to try to keep in touch though. All it would've taken was one of us getting caught, and suddenly they'd be able to track every one of us. ..It looks like some of us weren't as lucky as me and Nightmare though. Dream was getting chased down, both Ink and Blue were hurt, and about to be captured, and Error was being chased as well. ..This didn't really bring my hopes up, but I could only hope. Moving my attention back to this moment, just hoping it could honestly last forever- But I knew it wouldn't. We still had to find the others, and life wasn't that easy. ..I sighed, just leaning against a tree, worriedly staring up at the sky. ..I ended up just going away from the group a bit, taking a bit of a break. "..You're getting worried too, aren't you..?" I almost jumped at the voice, looking towards it, before relaxing, realizing it was only Nightmare. "..Yeah." ..He moved closer towards me, gently pulling me into a hug. ..I didn't really realize how much comfort I needed- But it felt nice. ..Leaning closer against him, relaxing a bit more, but still worried for the others. "..We'll deal with it together, alright?" ..I smiled softly towards him. "..Together." ..Just looking up at the moon, finding a bit of comfort. We were a little bit safer at night time. Of course, we couldn't really tell. It was harder to see during the night, and who knows what dangers lie in it when we lack a bit of vision? ..It probably wouldn't be the best to be resting in the forest. We should be moving somewhere else- ..But we were already tired as it is, and some of us still had wounds to heal, that really would be a pain to deal with. ..I yawned softly, blinking a few times before slowly drifting off. ..Feeling me get picked up, I assumed it was Nightmare, placing me in one of the sleeping bags we had set up sometime ago. My thoughts were confirmed when I was greeted with the sight of being in his arms, being set down, and then falling asleep.

..We'd be able to do this, to save everyone, to finally get the happy ending we wanted. ..Together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed.

I yawned softly, stretching my arms as I blinked a bit, getting used to the sunlight shining on through the tent. I sat up, noticing Nightmare was gone. Huh- Maybe he was out doing something? I changed into a set of new clothes, putting away my old ones. When we'd be able to finally figure out a new place to live, we could clean it there. Otherwise, we could just resort to other methods. I walked out of my tent, noticing Nightmare's tentacles from afar. I was about to walk over, when I noticed there was someone else with him- And it seemed like they both hadn't noticed me yet.

"You should just leave him, it's bad to get attached to others anyways." Said the other person. They were dressed in a dark blue jacket, some grey pants, and a pair of black shoes. Upon closer inspection, their hood was covering too much of their face to really tell, but it was another skeleton, like us. "..I'm not leaving him..-" Nightmare said. ..Right, I should probably just go somewhere else. It's not good to eavesdrop anyways. Be it accidental or not, it still is. "Why not? It's not like anything's stopping you." The stranger went. "..Dust- You don't get it. Both of our souls are attached- So if he dies, I die too. Besides, sure, I may be weak for falling in love- ..But it's better, even if in the long run, it'll hurt me." ..Huh- The other person's name was Dust- Oh. I think I've heard that name before. ..Oh yeah- There was someone back at you-know-where, his name was Dust, and he just gave off this dangerous vibe. Nonetheless, he was like us, being hunted down. Maybe we could become friends, who knows- But, really, I should go know. I let out a silent sigh, walking over to the right a bit, to notice that the others were hanging out- Dream, Ink, Blue, and Error. "Cmon, Ruru- It's just a hug-!" Huh- Oh yeah, both Ink and Error had sort of a love-hate friendship. ..Oh, and Ink was treating his injuries like it was nothing. ..That's not good. Though, Dream did get hurt pretty badly too- He was sitting down though, laying against a tree. At least he was aware-? I got knocked out of my thoughts when Error had started speaking. "A-and I alreADy tOLd YOu- I-I do-n't- liKe hUgs-!" ..Huh- Blue had gasped. "What-?! How could you not like hugs-!? Ooh! I know how to make you like them-!" Error blinked for a few moments before quickly backing away. "W-wAIt- BlUe no-!" I- And there it was, Error was stuck in a bit of a group hug between Ink and Blue. ..Uh- At least they were getting along..? I sighed, watching as they just had their fun. We still needed to be careful of course- We don't know how many were here, and we could literally be surrounded. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard Nightmare suddenly yell. "Fuck-!" That must've meant he was in danger..- Everyone else froze too. Error untangled himself from the hug, whispering to the others who were still shocked, and taking them out of that. "..Cmon- He might need our help." And with that he started running over, the rest of us following. ..Holy shit. Both Nightmare, and the person he was talking to were back to back, surrounded by a bunch of them. ..Thinking about it, I didn't have a proper name for them- I only called them 'them'. ..Nonetheless, I shook out of my thoughts, worried- They wouldn't be able to take out all of them, would they..? Looking a bit closer, one of Dust's eye lights were red. The other, was a blue, red surrounding it. I was about to try to do something- when I heard something from Error. "..Fuck." I blinked, looking over to where he was- To realize he was being held hostage. ..Oh god- My eyes widened as I suddenly felt breath from behind me, tensing up as a knife was held to my neck. Before I could fully be restrained, I started acting without thinking. I moved my skull back, effectively hitting the person from behind, making them drop the knife, and fall to the ground. With that, I used my leg to keep them down, picking up the knife and throwing it towards the person holding Error. They had dodged, but that gave him a big enough opening to use his strings, dusting both of them. ..Thankfully- They hadn't gotten to Dream, Ink, or Blue. ..But we'd need to be more careful. I glanced back over to where Nightmare and Dust were, noticing how they hadn't done any moves, trying to figure out a plan, while also being cautious. I met eye contact with Nightmare- I knew him long enough to know he had noticed me- But, he was a good enough of an actor to pretend he didn't see anything. ..So- We needed to plan, but we needed to be quick too. We don't have a lot of time, and who knows how many are still out there? Error has a limit on how many he can use his strings on, plus it'd be hard for him to focus on them all. ..So, we had to split it between all of us. I took a deep breath, summoning one of my red knives, trying to think of what to do. The moment they started closing in on them was when all of us started to panic- Oh shit, we didn't have time! Error quickly ran in, taking out as many as he could at a time. He wasn't able to exactly watch his back, to see that some of them were running after him- And thank the stars that Ink was there, watching his back, and protecting him. Blue joined in shortly after, and Dream was shooting as many as he could with his bow from afar. I ran in too, trying to take out as many as I could, while also being careful. Nightmare was stabbing a bunch of them with his tentacles, and Dust was using his bone attacks, every now and then sneaking in an attack either from his knife, or with some sort of other attacks. Soon enough, they were all dusted- We had used so much of our energy, that we were just trying to take in a bit of a breather- Quickly panicking when we saw a lot of them walking in. Fuck- We didn't have enough time..- We still had things on us- But this meant we'd have to abandon a lot of our supplies. ..Thank the stars our most important things were on us, and that we would still be able to make it. A few of us had bags on us, filled with medical supplies, food, and other things. We didn't have too much of an idea on how to escape- But Nightmare surely did. He grabbed all of us with his tentacles, and teleported all of us somewhere else.

I looked around a bit once he placed us down, hearing a few of the others taking a bit of a breather. "..Welcome to Dust's house." Nightmare had said. We were in a living room, a few of us already collapsing onto the couches. "Wait- You mean the Dust that was with us in that one place-?" Error asked, confused. "That's me." Dust said, causing Error to suddenly jump, not actually expecting that. "Anyways-" He started, before being cut off. "DUST'S BACK! AND HE'S BROUGHT COMPANY!" Huh- That sounded like- Killer-? My thoughts were confirmed when he walked out of a room, running over, and quickly pulling Dust into a hug, which he was obviously annoyed by. "Wh- Kills-! Let me go!" He yelled out, struggling to get out of his grip. ..Yeah, they didn't change much. "..Should I be making food for the guests?" Came a voice from out of nowhere- Which spooked a lot of us. I blinked, looking over towards the voice, to see it was Horror. "Horror, remember how there were others back from you-know-where-? These are most of them." Dust went, basically reintroducing all of us. After that, he went on ahead of bringing us to guest rooms, for us to stay for a bit. Once that was over, we all just started trying to fill each other in on what had happened, and all that. When we all finished talking to each other about things, a few of us split up into the other rooms, starting to look around, and just doing things. Noticing how tired I already was, I went to me and Nightmare's room, laying onto the bed, and slowly drifting off to sleep. 

..We were going to make sure we got our happy ending. ..We had to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really terrible, so I understand if you hate it. I tried, and most characters will probably be OOC [Out Of Character]. I'm not good at canon personalities, so keep that in mind. I am not doing canon personalities, and instead, using my own personalities. Please don't be too harsh on me, I'm not the best of a writer. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day, or whatever time it is right now for you. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and I might be late to making chapters sometimes. Most of the time, I just have trouble trying to find motivation, or ideas on what to write about, so please be patient.


End file.
